Noxious Poisons
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Joker/Scarecrow, post-TDK. The Harlequin of Hate meets the Master of Fear.


Noxious Poisons

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: The Dark Knight, Batman, etc is owned by DC and various people who aren't me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: T for language, violence, sexual content, slash, etc

Pairing: Crane/Joker (hints of Batman/Joker)

Setting: Post-TDK

Summary: The Harlequin of Hate meets the Master of Fear.

A/N: This is not only my first Crane/Joker, but the first time I am writing Jonathan Crane-Scarecrow, so I hope I did well.

This is for the BJTS Monthly Fic Challenge. This was my set of prompts:

Pairing: Crane/Joker

Keywords: rope, danger, nails

Dialogue: "Let's find out what you're _really_ afraid of."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Their first encounter was in Arkham Asylum. He had, of course, heard of the infamous Scarecrow and his deeds in Gotham months before he had arrived to introduce anarchy to a city that was full of self-righteous pricks who didn't know a damn thing about the truth of the world. He had been placed in here by the idiots over at Gotham PD after they cut him down from that building Batman had left him at. Batsy had left him there, swinging precariously, and he couldn't stop the laughter even after they cut him down. Batsy really _was _the best thing in Gotham.

Shortly after arriving at the Asylum, amidst howls and jeers and insane babbling from other prisoners, he meets the infamous Jonathan Crane.

The Harlequin of Hate meets the Master of Fear.

Finally out of things to occupy himself, he sits on the floor and up against the wall, absently hitting his head on the concrete. The idiots who watched over him could have at least given him a pack of cards or _something_, but no...hmm...maybe if he got a hold of the next orderly who came into his room and cut him up a bit (he could always get a spring from his mattress...), then maybe he could get what he wanted. Well, a small thing he wanted anyway. The big picture was something else entirely.

"So...the infamous Joker." The interestingly unique voice of Crane's surprises him and he turns his head towards the wall he was sitting up against. "From the moment you made your big entrance, I've wanted to talk to you. I imagine I could find out _many _interesting things..."

This was the most interesting thing to happen during his stay in Arkham. While not like his Batsy, (but then again, it was good to have some variety; much better than the scum that Gotham had been throwing up lately) the Scarecrow was above these stupid people and seemed to have a good grasp on what the world truly was; the Joker respected that, and he respected few things.

"Well, then," said the Joker, looking straight ahead, hands on his updrawn legs, plotting, always plotting. "Let's find somewhere better than Gotham's nuthouse to do it in." He was already formulating plans in his head. What sort of thing would it take to get the Batman's attention? Surely working with Crane would get a big enough reaction...

A beat. A moment passes. Then... "You think it can be done?"

"Out of here? Pah-leezeee give me a little more credit than that," the Joker drawled. "Be ready by nighttime."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They had made plans, things that they wanted to do and they managed to come to an agreement on a few things: break out first, kidnap the mayor later.

Breaking out had been really easy. Waiting for the next orderly to come in, equipped with mace and other subdoing tools no less, he had put on his most innocent demeanor (trying to keep from cracking up) and asked for something (it was something small, something that didn't matter so he forgot what he asked), waiting for the wary orderly to get _just _close enough before attacking him.

He tackles the orderly to the ground before he can make a sound, knocking him unconscious. Straightening up, he closes his eyes, letting out a little hum as he dislocates his shoulders so he can free himself of the straitjacket they put him in. The shivers in pleasure from the little frisson of pain from it. He quickly removes his arms from the jacket and tosses the garment to the ground, frowning at the lack of color he had been made to wear. He'd be sure to get more suitable clothing and some make-up soon. The nakedness of his face bothered him more than he would admit to; it reminded him of the person who used to exist.

"Are you ready?" the voice of the Scarecrow spoke suddenly through the wall, grabbing his attention. He picks up the keys, and mace, from the unconscious orderly, shaking them and grinning.

He supposed it would be amusing to work with someone else for once, someone who wasn't just like the mobsters and deviants that littered the Narrows and beyond. Not as amusing as it would be to work with his Bats, but then Batman wouldn't exactly be Batman then would he?

"We'll make Gotham remember why they've missed us."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They got split up after they escaped, amidst hounds barking and spotlights flashing around trying to locate them. He had leaped from the rooftop without hesitation, the grass breaking his fall somewhat as he tumbled to the ground, scraped up from small rocks and gravel on the ground.

Crane had been thoughtful enough to think ahead and suggested, before they escaped, just where they should meet up at. So that had just left him to prepare himself and meet up with the man. His usual clothing had been easy to find, as he had made sure to keep extra in a few hidden places (it was better to stand out in the crowd than the same as the mindless sheep, after all) and make-up had also been easily acquired, after having scared some young women at a late night store.

He left them there, bleeding from cuts and shaking in fear; he didn't really have a lot of time to linger like he had wanted to; he had bigger fish to fry. Applying the make-up haphazardly onto his face and absently straightening his clothes, his thoughts helter-skelter.

The very thought of the danger that he could face, that Scarecrow could face, the danger that Batman might bring or get into, the danger that they would be putting on Gotham's mayor...it excited him to no end. It would be like a spark that quickly becomes an inferno.

In the end, everything burns.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

He jumps around the man, giggles to the man's sobs and screams. He glances over at Crane who wore his signature mask. It was only a truth which Joker knew all too well; that every man, woman, and child wore masks. Almost all refusing to see the truth, to see the world as it truly was, and face it. It was why he existed, to show them just how chaotic the world truly was, show it to them. And Batsy, of course. The man was Justice to his Chaos, opposite sides of the same coin. They completed each other. If only the man would just admit it...

"P-Please, I'll--I'll do whatever you want." The snipering fool. Show people a taste of truth and they freak.

"Who said we wanted you to _do _anything, Mayor?" The calm voice of the Scarecrow said, grabbing the clown prince of crime's attention. The Scarecrow walks up to them, arms crossed and the Joker just knew that underneath that calm exterior, was a man who loved to dissect people mentally, to see everything about them and what made them tick, loved to see them faced with their greatest fears, got off on it; the Joker didn't expect anything less from him. He was a facinating and pretty thing to look at as well. And the Joker was only human...plus his Batsy had probably had that bee-uu-ti-ful girl that had been Harvey's squeeze, so it was only fair. What had Harvey shouted so loudly? Rebecca? Rachel? Oh well...

"Please--" the man was sobbing now in the chair the Joker had thrown him into and had some of his men (it was so easy to pick them up, and he still had many leftover that Batman had yet to capture) tie him up with rope in. The mayor had been easy to get; kill his guards awaiting him, kill his driver and take the helm (he'd keep the driver's hat as a souvenier; it was almost certain to get a rise out of Batsy.) Crane had grabbed the mayor as he was leaving his building, sprayed him with some of his compound (Crane too, knew to keep stock of a few things) and woila! Here they were!

It was just so fun to play sometimes.

He watches the Mayor's skin pale and listens to his screams as Crane approaches him with his Fear Toxin.

"Let's find out what you're _really_ afraid of."

He grins.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

He drops his knife, absently licking the blood off of his gloves as he watches the Scarecrow sit up away from the mayor's body. He was slightly disappointed that Batman hadn't arrived yet, but this had still been pretty fun too. From the sounds of approaching sirens towards the rundown warehouse they were in, it wouldn't be long before the police arrived. The police were not much fun at all, so he turns to Crane.

"Come on. Let's go find something else to raise havoc on; it doesn't look like Batsy will get here before the police do and they're such a bore. I want to see what is so important that he couldn't get down here to me," he frowns.

He'd leave the Mayor as a present for Batsy though...just in case. He kneels down and puts a Joker card in the dead man's hand. He straightens up to see Crane, mask off now, giving him a curious look. He raises a brow.

"What?"

Crane shakes his head. "Let's get out of here."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

He blinks in surprise as Crane, as they get far enough away from the warehouse, pushes him against the nearest wall and kisses him. His technique wasn't a bad one either, especially that tongue...4 out of 5 stars, ha ha! He was no completely submissive, however, and he kisses back hard, nails raking down the man's back as he smashes his mouth against his, teeth biting against his lips, tongue waging war with the others.

He pushes the man back, who pants slightly, and the Joker was pleased to see a small trickle of blood on the man's mouth from where he bit him. He could _definitely _use another playmate...

"You're not like everyone else, Joker," said Crane, wiping the blood off of his lip. "The rest of these people are stuck with their heads up their asses and can't see the truth. I want to see what makes everyone tick."

"And I want to watch them all burn."

Crane smirks. "What a fine pair we'll make then."

"Ab--so--lutely." The Joker leered at him, looking at him up and down.

Crane pulls his hand out of his pocket--

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The next few minutes were a blur for him after he pushes Crane to the ground, clothes ripping, mouths clashing, biting, licking, sucking, fucking. He was left in a daze of pleasure as he took Crane with no thought or preparation.

He comes with a violent shudder and one last vicious thrust inside of the man, distantly hearing the man's groan echo in his ears. He pulls out of him, panting, not paying attention to the other man as he starts to sit up and notices a empty can of Toxin laying beside him.

He immediately pushes the man down, a strangle hold on the man's neck.

"You dosed me with your Toxin?"

"It's why I--agreed to go with you," wheezed Crane. "I wanted--to see what made...you tick!"

He lets go of Crane, pushing him hard against the concrete. A moment passes and suddenly he is overcome with laughter, so much so that it must have been heard everywhere, his body shaking with the force of it.

Crane starts to laugh too.

Their laughter echoes down the side streets of the Narrows just as a black shadow passes overhead.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A/N: Well, that was certainly interesting! My first Crane/Joker and my first time writing Jonathan Crane-Scarecrow! I enjoyed it--it is quite a different experience than writing Batman/Joker; different, but good. If the scenes tended to jump quite a bit and seemed perhaps slightly random, I did it that way on purpose. This being in the Joker's POV I wanted to make it chaotic to match the Joker himself, as chaos is his ruling force and I didn't want the narrative to be too set.

Thank you for the opportunity to write something new!

I hope everyone enjoyed this!!

Let me know that you thought!!

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
